


wicke's being born

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: birth of a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl named Mary and her boyfriend Sam gets together and have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicke's being born

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this story please enjoy and leave comments!!!!

A girl named Mary and her boyfriend named Sam wants a baby. The couple wanted to try to have one. They try every night. Then one day Mary got pregnant! She said Sam I got good news i'm pregnant. Sam said awww how good is this. The next morning Mary was getting morning sickness. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Sam came in and said are you ok Mary? She said yes. Each month her stomach was getting bigger and bigger! Mary said we should go see what it is. They went to the doctor. The doctor called her he had a ultrasound to see her baby. He put it on her stomach. He said there the head Sam said wow! The doctor kept looking. Then he said I see it! its a boy!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary said wow I'm having a baby boy. Sam said whoa look at his thingy its huge!!!!!!!!!!! Mary said wow oh my goodness!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Later she felt him moving in her tummy. And she can see him move. She said look Sam he's moving. Sam put his hand on her tummy. He said awww hi baby boy I cant wait to see you! 3 months later Mary went into labor. Her water broke. She said Sam its time for the baby to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sam said oh shit. He rushed her to the hospital. She got admitted a.s.a.p.The doctor felt her cervix. The doctor said oh Mary its time to push. Mary pushed as hard as she can. The doctor said good keep going keep going. Then he said I see the head! Sam said I want to see when he saw it he said oh my gosh!!!!!!!! Mary said what? Sam said I see his head he has reddish- brown hair. Mary said I want to see it. The other doctor put a mirror between her legs. When she saw it she said oh gosh oh gosh oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She said this really hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!! The doctor said keep pushing. Mary said AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FREAKIN HURTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We saw his head come out first, then his shoulders, then his chest, then his stomach, then his thingy, Sam said wow it’s defiantly a boy!!!!!!!!! His thingy is huge WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary kept on screaming and pushing. Then his thighs, knees, legs came out then his feet and he's out. Mary said finnaly he's out!! Sam said awwww look at him. The baby was screaming his lungs out. he said WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary said awwww hi baby! Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he started peeing everywhere. Mary said ahhhhhh he's peeing. Sam said put a diaper on him. They put a diaper on him then cleaned him off then wrapped him up. Mary said what should we name him? Mary said I like the name Wicke. Sam said lets name him Wicke. They said hi Wicke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
